Chronicles of Percy
by Kittykamando
Summary: Percy Akai was a normal teen girl until she recieved a mysterious egg that set her on a journey, a journey filled with new friends and rivals. But every journey has its villains, and this one seems particularly fed up with some girl interviening. This is the Chronicle of Percy-a girl on the path of greatness.
1. Chapter 1

**Well then…  
I've started a new OC story! YAY FOR ME! This story takes place in the Sinnoh region. It does ****NOT**** connect in any way to my other OC stories (the Legacy Saga). I came up with this idea when I was doing a run-through of my Pokémon Platinum game. I liked the idea, and decided to run with it. So without further ado,**

**The Chronicles of Percy:**

The Chronicle in Which Percy Makes Introductions

"And it looks like Dalton is still standing, even after sustaining a large amount of damage from that Air Cutter attack!" The announcer's voice meshed with the screams of the fans. They had all come to see one thing: the challenge against the champion. This happened often, at least twice a month. A trainer would come prepared, defeating one after another of the elite four, and then come to face the champion. And as usual, she would destroy them. This week's challenger was a boy with stormy blue eyes and a fierce determination to win. But then again, most challengers had that too. Even the strongest of trainers fell to the power that is the Sinnoh champion. And this was simply one more.

"Dalton, let's finish this up! Use Sludge Bomb!" The champion roared. The champion was an oddity herself, with her shocking azure eyes and royal blue hair. Her team was a strange combination of types and personalities. There was nothing that could stop her, and this was becoming clear to the new challenger.

"Twist! Move!" The challenger shouted. He was too late. The Sludge Bomb covered his beloved Pokémon in toxic muck, and Twist was no more.

"Twist is unable to battle. The winner is Dalton, which means that champion Percy has won again!" The announcer called out. The champion grinned and waved.

"Hey, nice job out there!" Champion Percy said. The challenger just muttered something and stormed off. The champion frowned and followed. Inside the prep room of the stadium, the challenger had been met by a brown haired girl.

"I was this close!" He groaned. "Why can't I win?"

"Well, you'll never win with that personality." Champion Percy noted. The two turned around in shock.

"Champion Percy!" The girl gasped. "I'm so sorry for my boyfriend ignoring you five seconds ago! I don't know what Conner was thinking…I'm sorry Champion Percy!"

"Chill kid, just call me Percy." Percy laughed. She turned to the challenger. "Nice job. You've obviously trained your Pokémon well. Conner, was it? You seem pretty old to be here. How old are you guys? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"We're both seventeen, and what do you mean 'a little old'?" Conner asked.

"Most of my challengers are ten year olds." Percy explained. "Also, I've never seen a Swellow before. Where are you from?"

"We're from Hoenn." Conner answered bluntly. "Up until recently, the trainer age there was fifteen. So that's why." The girl with him huffed in annoyance.

"Conner, why do you have to be in such a bad mood?" She asked. "I'm Darcy, Conner's girlfriend. I don't know what's up with him."

"Nice to meet you Darcy." Percy stuck out her hand. Shaking it, Darcy turned to her boyfriend.

"Well? Be nice and say hi to the champion." She hissed. Conner turned and suddenly snapped.

"I don't get it! I trainer as hard as I could, beat two regions, and this is what I get? I had a balanced team and the right amount of medicine and you're telling me to shake her hand after she crushed me in battle?" He was out of breath. "And further more…" Percy held up a hand to stop him. She then pulled something out of her pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked.

"Isn't that the Team Galactic logo?" Darcy inquired. Percy nodded. "Team Galactic broke up two years ago. Were you part of the team?"

"No, but I was involved in a way. Sit down kids, I'm about to tell you a tale."

"About what?" Conner asked.

"How I became champion. It started on my eighteenth birthday…"

**-STORY BEGIN!-**

It started with a tackle, which led to a tumble, which led to a stop. A mesh of orange and blue falling down a hill at a break neck speed, stopping only when the mesh hit a tree. The culprits were two teens, one blonde and one a bluenette, and they couldn't stop laughing.

"What the hell was that for Thomas?" The bluenette asked. The blonde snickered.

"Just giving you a birthday hug." Thomas replied. "Sorry if I scared you Percy." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So what did you want to show me?" She asked. He grinned and pulled out a box.

"Your birthday present. Open it!" He shoved the box into her hands. Ripping it open, Percy gasped.

"A Pokémon? You got me a Pokémon for my birthday?" She asked excitedly.

"It's not that impressive." He said. "You might be upset."

"I don't care if it's impressive. I care that you took the time to catch this." She smiled. "Thanks Thomas. This means a lot." She hugged him, making the boy blush.

"No prob." He said.

"Now let's see what we got!" Percy clicked the button on the Pokéball. In a flash of light, a small brown creature appeared. Percy grinned. "This is perfect!"

"Really? You think a Bidoof is a perfect gift?"

"Of course! I love 'em!"

_"Well miss, you're the first person EVER to say you loved Bidoofs."_ The two turned and looked at the Bidoof. _"What's wrong?"_

"You can talk?" Thomas gasped in amazement. The Bidoof nodded.

_"Of course I can talk. All Pokémon can talk. It's just that some choose not to." _She explained. _"So, which one of you is my trainer?"_

"I am." Percy said. "Do you have a name?"

_"I'm called Georgia where I'm from." _Georgia stated. _"But I guess you can call me anything you want."_ Percy shook her head.

"I'm Percy. I kind of like Georgia."

_"Whatever you say, miss Percy. So, is there a team I can meet?" _ Georgia asked, looking around. It was at that moment that Thomas' mother called him inside.

"Kay mom!" He shouted. "See ya guys. Happy Birthday Percy." He said before running off.

"I guess we should go inside." Percy said. "Come on, you can meet my mom." So the two, trainer and Pokémon, set off up the hill and into Percy's house.

-Break-

"Hi mom!" Percy shouted as she entered the house. "I have someone I'd like you to meet!" Georgia walked beside Percy, marveling at all of the things inside the house.

"Percy, I'm in the kitchen!" Percy's mother called out. The two entered the kitchen to see a giant cake on the counter. Well, Percy did. Georgia was too short to see it. The cake was frosted dark purple with light blue lining, and in the middle, there was note that said 'Happy Birthday Percy!' in dark blue.

"Mom…that looks delicious!" Percy said.

"It is your birthday. Now who did you want me to meet?" Percy picked up Georgia and set her on the counter. The Pokémon smiled and bowed.

"This is Georgia. Thomas caught her for me!" Percy's mother smiled.

"I'm sure she'll make a great companion." Georgia looked at Percy quizzically. "Now, how about that cake?"

"Sure." Percy's mom turned off the lights, and the candles lit up the room with a warm glow. Percy closed her eyes and blew out the candles. The older woman cut Percy a large piece, and a smaller piece was handed to Georgia. The two dug in, savoring the sweet chocolate cake until it was all gone.

"I can't believe my baby turned eighteen!" Percy's mother sniffed. "I think I might cry."

"Well, how about you watch a contest on the TV? I have to show Georgia my room." Percy's mother nodded, and began to leave. Before she entered the living room, she turned and looked at her daughter.

"I love you Percy. Remember this." She said. Then, she left. When Percy saw the glow of the television bouncing off the walls, she picked up Georgia and hurried up the stairs.

_ "What did your mother mean by 'Companion'? I thought you were a trainer."_ Georgia asked. Percy walked into her room and put Georgia on the bed. She sat down beside the Pokémon.

"In order to travel a region, you must receive a starter Pokémon. There are 18* starters, three from each region. You don't have to receive your region's starter, but you usually do." Percy explained.

_"So why don't you just get one?"_ Georgia asked.

"It's…complicated." Percy sighed. "My mom doesn't want me to go on a journey. She says that Pokémon journeys corrupt the mind. I don't know why, but I have to do what she says."

_"But you're of age, right?"_

"Yes, I'm now a legal adult. But I can't just leave, I'd need a starter." Percy stretched. "I'm tired. Want to go back into your Pokéball?"

_"I'm good."_

"Alright. Good night Georgia."

_"Good night miss Percy."_

**-Break-**

**So…how was it? I hope it was good, or at least slightly intriguing. I'll introduce more characters later.**

***=I'm counting Pokémon X and Y**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
And still speaking to a party of none…Whatever. Here's chapter two!**

**The Chronicles of Percy:**

The Chronicle in Which Percy Receives a Gift

Even though they weren't on an official journey, Percy and Georgia did a lot of battling (the wild Starly had no idea what was coming). A week after Percy's birthday and Georgia had already leveled up to level 9 (compared to the level she was at when Percy received her-level 3-that was a big achievement). The two had become as thick as thieves, sharing everything with each other. Percy found that her small Pokémon was like the mother she never had, and Georgia had found that the human could teach her new things about the world. They were the best of friends.

Thomas would come over often and hang out with them. His mother had also refused to let him go on a journey, but only because she would be alone. Thomas' father was Palmer, a frontier brain, and lived far away from his family. If he lived any bit closer, then Thomas would've gone on a journey years ago. But since the battle frontier was somewhere on the other side of Sinnoh, the blonde boy was stuck at home. Or so he thought.

On one particular morning, Percy and Georgia were sitting outside, watching the clouds go by. Percy had just pointed out a cloud that looked like a herd of Ponytas when Thomas came running up.

"Percy! Percy! You won't believe this!" He said. Suddenly, he collapsed. "Holy…crap…that…was…tiring…" He said, gasping for air. Percy rolled her eyes.

"What's the big news?" She asked.

"My dad came home today!" He said. "He gave me this!" The blonde boy pulled out a small red and white sphere.

"Your dad got you a Pokémon?" Percy asked in amazement. Thomas nodded eagerly.

"Not just any Pokémon, he got me a starter!" The boy clicked the button on the Pokéball, revealing a small, brown monkey.

"_Huh? What's going on?"_ The little monkey stretched his arms. _"Oh, hi Tommy!" _

"Percy, Georgia, meet Coop!" Thomas grinned.

"Wow! You have a Chimchar!" Percy said. "Now you can go on your journey and become the champion!" She smiled weakly.

"I know; it's going to be great! I can't wait for-oh. Never mind." Thomas bent over and picked Coop up. He then sat next to Percy.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"You can't go on a journey with me." He said, his mood darkening. "I guess there's no point in me going if my best friend can't go with me."

"Nonsense. You have a Pokémon. You should enjoy yourself!" Percy said. She put her arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."

"You sure, because I could always-" Thomas stopped speaking. He looked into the distance. "Is that Lucas?" Percy looked in the direction Thomas was.

"It seems like it is indeed Lucas." Percy laughed. "Wait until he sees that you got a Pokémon before him!" Thomas grinned mischievously.

"Oh, this'll be good." The two got up to meet the approaching blunette.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" The boy smiled. Percy smiled back, and gave her friend a quick hug.

"Nothing much. Georgia!" She turned around. "Come over here!" The Bidoof ran over.

"_Hi there sir." _She said. _"I'm Georgia." _She waved with her paw. Lucas looked down, stunned.

"Percy, you have a Pokémon?" He asked. "That is really cool!"

"Thanks. Thomas gave her to me for my birthday." She said. Thomas smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, her birthday that _you_ forgot!" The blonde said.

"Did I?" Lucas asked. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "I was working out in the field last week for Professor Rowan, so I couldn't get this to you on time." He handed a small box to Percy. She opened it, and gasped.

"This is beautiful!" She said. Lucas had gotten her a small pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was of a blue star, and was lined with shining green pieces of glass. "Where did you get this?"

"Eterna city." Lucas said with a smirk. "That's where I was working last week." Thomas huffed.

"I hate to interrupt this, but I have something important to show you." Thomas said. "Behold, my Chimchar!" Thomas called Coop over. Lucas inspected the Pokémon before grinning.

"He's cool, but let me show you _my_ Pokémon." The male blunette pulled out a Pokéball and threw it into the air. When it landed, a small blue penguin came out. "Professor Rowan gave it to me just this morning."

"No way. What time?" Thomas growled, desperately wanting to be the first to receive a Pokémon.

"I received Piplup at exactly eight thirty this morning." Lucas said.

"That's when I got Coop!" Thomas groaned.

"So as it seems, you both got your starters at the exact same time!" Percy snickered. "However, because Thomas gave me Georgia last week, I win!"

"Technically, your Bidoof isn't a starter Pokémon." Lucas pointed out. "But, you did get a Pokémon first."

"Ha-ha!" Percy exclaimed.

"Whatever." Thomas brushed it off.

"Excuse me, are you Percy Akai?" A male voice called out from behind them. A man dressed in blue, accompanied by a Pidgeot, asked.

"Yes, that's me." She said, walking over to him. Her two friends and their Pokémon followed.

"Sign here." He said, handing her a piece of paper. Confused, she signed it. The man took it and handed her a box labeled 'Fragile'.

"Thanks, I guess." Percy said. The mailman nodded and walked away.

"What is it?" Thomas asked. "You weren't expecting anything, were you?" She shook her head.

"I wonder what's inside." She said, carefully opening the box. Lucas stopped her midway.

"It could be a bomb!" He said, alarmed. "Or something even more dangerous!" Percy shot him a look that said _Really now?_ and continued opening the box.

"It's an…egg." She said. She pulled a glass container out from the box. On the inside was a light green egg with dark green spots. Attached to the container was a small piece of paper. It read:

_For my little girl:_

_A birthday gift from Kanto. I'm sorry I couldn't make your eighteenth birthday. I miss you tons. Hopefully this egg will make up for my absence. This Pokémon was specially bred so you could have the strongest starter there is. With any luck, you will be able to start your journey without your mother complaining. _

_Love,_

_Dad._

Percy looked from the note to the egg, and back to the note. She lifted the cover on the egg container and slowly picked up the egg, being as careful as she could.

"Who's it from?" Lucas asked. He leaned over, trying to read the note.

"My dad…" Percy said quietly. "He had this bred specially for me."

"Wow." Thomas said. "What's your dad's profession again?" He asked. Percy shook her head.

"I don't know. My dad left my mom ten years ago." With that, she got up and walked into her house, with Georgia at her heels. Lucas got up to follow, but Thomas stopped him.

"She needs time." The blonde said. His companion nodded. Then the two sat on the porch and looked up at the clouds, attempting to decipher their mysteries.

-break-

In her room, Percy had gently laid the egg on her bed. The girl was sprawled out on the floor, making inaudible noises. Georgia nudged her.

"_Miss Percy? Are you alright?" _The small Pokémon said.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised that my dad remembered my birthday." She said solemnly.

"_Oh." _Georgia whispered. She sat down by the egg. _"I wonder what is in here." _She sniffed the egg, but accidentally knocked it over. Percy lunged for the egg, barely catching it. Suddenly, the egg flashed with light.

"_Huh?"_ A small, green Pokémon opened its eyes. Percy's azure eyes met dark red ones. _"Wha-where am I?" _

"_Sweetie, you're home." _Georgia said.

"_Who are you?"_ The small Pokémon asked. Percy smiled down at the creature.

"I'm Percy, and this is Georgia. We're your new family." Percy said.

"_Then…who am I?"_ He asked.

"Hmm." Percy thought for a moment. "I don't know." She looked around the room, her eyes landed on an old science textbook. Picking it up, Percy leafed through the pages, searching for a name. Then, she found it. "How about Dalton?" She asked.

"_It's…catchy!" _The small Pokémon exclaimed. Percy beamed.

"Dalton it is. I wish Lucas was here to tell me what kind of Pokémon you are…" Percy said. It was at this moment when her mother walked in.

"Percy, what's going-oh my goodness."

**-break-**

**I'm hoping that you know what Pokémon Dalton is (think green grass type from Kanto). **

**Lucas and Thomas are friends, but they constantly compete (boys will be boys).**

**Read, review, and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest is Pokémon and Nintendo.**

**The Chronicles of Percy:  
**

The Chronicle in Which Percy Leaves Home

"So all he did was send you the egg?" Percy's mother asked. "I can't believe Arthur remembered." The woman shook her head.

"Neither can I." Percy patted Dalton's head. "Mom, I did some research, and Dalton's a Bulbasaur. You know the grass _starter_ from Kanto."

"Yes, I know." Ms. Akai sighed. "I suppose this means you're going to leave on a journey now, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Percy looked down at her shoes. "Mom, I know that you want me to stay with you, but every child has to leave someday! And Georgia's already strong enough to take on most of Route 201! We'll be fine if we leave!" Percy looked back at her mom. "I know you'll be sad, but I need to leave!" Her mother was silent.

"I know." She whispered. "I know." The older woman took her daughter's hands in hers. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too!" Percy said. "But I need to get out!"

"I know you do." Ms. Akai stood up and began to leave her daughter's room. "Just be safe." The woman left the room, leaving Percy and her Pokémon alone.

-break-

The next day, Percy found Thomas and Lucas waiting for her outside her house. Each boy was packed and ready to leave on their journey. Dalton raced out of the house and ran around the street while Percy and her mother said their good-byes. Once they were done, Percy and her friends started towards Route 201. On their way, Lucas pulled out his Pokédex.

"So let's see what makes this little guy so special." Lucas said. Thomas stared at the machine Lucas held in his hands.

"Where did you get that Pokédex?" Thomas asked in awe. Lucas smirked.

"Professor Rowan gave it to me." The boy said with pride. "Pretty awesome, right?"

"Maybe." Thomas huffed. Turning to Percy, he asked, "So what makes your Bulbasaur so special?"

"Let's see." Lucas pointed the Pokédex towards Dalton.

**Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. **The Pokédex announced. **This Bulbasaur knows the moves Tackle, Growl, Solarbeam, and Giga Drain.**

"Giga Drain?" Thomas said in amazement. "Your dad wasn't kidding when he said this Pokémon was 'specially bred'!"

"Heh, I guess so." Percy laughed at her friend's expression. "I can't wait to battle and surprise my opponents."

"Hmm…" Thomas stopped in thought. Then, he snapped his fingers and grinned. "I got it! Lucas, let's take on Percy!"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I mean that we should battle our starters against Percy's team." Thomas explained. "Coop and Piplup vs. Georgia and Dalton." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked. "Georgia's really strong, and Dalton, apparently, is a powerhouse."

"Whatever." Lucas waved it off. "I think it's a great idea. Unless, you know…Percy's too scared to battle."

"WHAT?" Percy fumed. "DID YOU JUST SAY I'M 'TOO SCARED'?"

"I think she is." Thomas joked. "In fact, I think she's scared because we're way stronger than her."

"THAT'S IT!" Percy pulled out Georgia's Pokéball, and let out her Bidoof. "I challenge you two to a Pokémon battle!"

"That's the Percy we know and love." Lucas smiled. "Piplup, let's go!" Piplup popped out of his Pokéball.

"Alright Coop!" Thomas released his Chimchar. Dalton ran over to stand next to Georgia.

"_Let's go!"_ Dalton cheered.

"Age before beauty." Percy said to her friends. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Coop, use Scratch on Dalton." Thomas commanded. The Chimchar charged towards Dalton, and landed a hit.

"Piplup, use Pound on Georgia!" Lucas called. Piplup ran forward, ready to attack.

"Georgia, dodge and use Tackle. Dalton, use Giga Drain!" Percy commanded. Georgia moved to the side and dodged Piplup's attack. She then nailed him in the side with a Tackle. A green aura surrounded Dalton. It then surrounded Coop. Bright balls of light rose from out of the monkey and flowed back to the grass-type.

"Coop, use Leer!" Thomas shouted.

"Piplup, use Pound!" Lucas called out.

"Georgia and Dalton, use Tackle!" Percy called. Georgia hit Piplup and knocked him over, while Dalton knocked over Coop.

"Coop, use Leer again!"

"Piplup, Growl!"

"Georgia, Tackle one more time. Dalton, use Solarbeam!" Georgia pushed the penguin Pokémon to the ground, knocking him out.

"Piplup!" Lucas called out. He sighed and returned his Pokémon to his Pokéball. "It's all up to you Thomas." The blonde nodded.

"Alright." Thomas turned to see Dalton charging up energy. "Coop, this is your chance to attack! Use Scratch!" Coop ran forward, arms stretched out.

"Georgia, Tackle!" Percy called. Georgia knocked Coop out of the way.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Thomas complained.

"Yeah, I can. This is a double battle, isn't it?" Percy asked. Thomas sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered.

"Okay then. Dalton, release your Solarbeam!" Percy commanded. A bright blast of light radiated out of Dalton. It pushed Coop into Thomas, who fell into Lucas, who fell to the ground. "Wow." Percy said.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Lucas shouted. He shoved Thomas off of himself and ran over to Percy. "Dalton is really strong!" He said, astonished.

"Way too strong for us." Thomas groaned. Percy laughed.

"Maybe you'll win next time!" She joked. "But for now, let's just get to Sandgem town." Her friends nodded. Percy returned Dalton and Georgia and started walking towards the next city. In Sandgem, Professor Rowan would give Percy and Thomas their Trainer's Licenses. Then they could challenge the league, and maybe even make it to the elite four. But they had a long way to go.

-Break-

A man stood on the edge of Lake Verity. Looking out into the water, he watched a flock of Starly fly by.

"Beautiful day for a walk isn't it." A woman said. The man turned to look at her in surprise.

"It's been a while, Maria." The man said. Maria frowned.

"Enough with the formalities Cyrus. Where is my husband?" Maria asked sternly. Cyrus turned back to the lake.

"I wouldn't know." He said. "My best guess is-"

"Johto?" Maria interrupted him. "You said that last time. However, I have evidence that he's actually in Kanto." Cyrus stiffened.

"What sort of evidence?" He inquired. Maria smirked.

"You'll see soon enough." She began to walk away.

"How is Percy doing?" Cyrus asked. Maria turned to look at him.

"My daughter is of no concern to you." She said coldly. Cyrus laughed.

"On the contrary. My dearest niece is of much concern. Is she still trapped at home?" Cyrus said. Maria began to walk again, but then stopped.

"Someday Cyrus, someone is going to show you how much of a horrible person you really are." Then, she left, leaving Cyrus to watch the Starly alone.

**-Break-**

**So Cyrus, the game's main villain, is Percy's uncle. Hm. How do you think that's going to affect Percy on her journey?**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest belongs to Nintendo**

**The Chronicles of Percy:**

The Chronicle in Which Percy Becomes a Trainer

It wasn't often that Percy traveled to Sandgem Town. Even though Lucas lived there, Percy would rarely step foot in the town. Instead, Lucas would come down to Twinleaf for a visit, or on occasion, the three friends would meet up at Lake Verity. But since she wasn't a regular in Sandgem, Percy found herself walking in circles when trying to find the lab.

"You could always help me find the lab." Percy grumbled. Lucas laughed as she passed up the lab (for the fifth time).

"No thanks, it's much more fun to watch you run around like a Delibird with its head cut off." Lucas said mischievously. "Besides, how are you going to travel the region if you can't find a lab by yourself?"

"I'll ask for directions." She huffed, crossing her arms. Turning her head slightly, she noticed a sign that said 'Pokémon Lab' on it. "There we are!" She said, happy with herself.

"Finally." Thomas muttered. The three friends entered the lab. Professor Rowan noticed them.

"Ah, you three. I was expecting you." Rowan said. "Lucas, how is your Piplup doing?"

"He's doing fine sir." Lucas smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to have him."

"It's no problem. In fact, I have a request for you." Professor Rowan pulled out a small box. "Before I start, here are your Trainer Cards." The old man handed Thomas and Percy each a small card.

"Thank you sir." Percy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks!" Thomas said. "See ya guys!" He ran out quickly. Lucas and Percy face-palmed.

"What were you saying about some request you had?" Percy asked Professor Rowan.

"Ah, yes." Rowan walked over to a small red box. "You see Percy, I have been attempting to document every Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. However, I am confined to this lab with my studies." He picked up an object from the box. "Therefore, I am going to ask you to take this Pokédex and record the Pokémon of this region." He held the Pokédex out in the palm of his hand.

"It's really cool!" Lucas said enthusiastically. "It gives you all kind of data on Pokémon. I love mine." He said.

"Hmm…" Percy thought about it for a moment. "I guess so. It sounds fun." Professor Rowan smiled.

"Good." He gave her the Pokédex. "Now, I have heard rumors about trouble makers in other regions." He said, gesturing to a picture of an R.

"Team Rocket." Percy noted.

"Yes. I'm slightly worried that this may happen in Sinnoh. So, I'm hoping that you will be careful." He said.

"I'll be fine." Percy shrugged it off. "I have two tough Pokémon by my side."

"That's good." Rowan nodded. "Also, I'd like for you to take this TM. It contains a move called Return."

"The move gets stronger the more the user likes its trainer." Lucas explained. "I think it you should let Georgia learn it, seeing as you've had her longer than Dalton."

"That makes sense." Percy nodded. She let Georgia out.

"_Hello Miss Percy."_ Georgia said. _"What can I do for you?"_ She asked.

"Take this TM." Percy handed the disc to Georgia, who balanced it in her teeth. A light flashed. "How do you feel?"

"_Like I can hit something really hard." _Georgia noted.

"Good." Percy said. "You learned the move Return, which should help us in battle."

"_Okay then."_ Percy returned Georgia.

"Is that all?" Percy asked Professor Rowan. He shook his head.

"Just watch yourself." He said as Percy headed out. Lucas followed her through the door.

"Hey Percy! Wait up!" He shouted as she headed out towards Route 202.

"Yeah Luc?" She asked, stopping by the route sign.

"You know how to catch a Pokémon, right?" He inquired.

"Please Lucas. I've been looking forward to my journey for years. I'm pretty sure that I know how to catch a Pokémon." She said, waving it off. "And yes, I do have Pokèballs. My mom packed them for me." She let Georgia and Dalton out. "Alright guys, its time to train!" She exclaimed.

"_Alright!"_ Dalton cheered. Percy looked at Lucas.

"Anything else you need?" She asked. "Because if not, I'm just going to leave now…"

"Um, yeah." Lucas said, his cheeks slowly becoming pink. "I was wondering if I could travel with you." To his dismay, Percy just laughed.

"No offense Lucas, but I kind of want to travel by myself. To try and figure out who I am." She said.

"That makes sense. But why'd you laugh?" He asked.

"I laughed because you look like a love-struck Lillipup." She smirked. "See ya later Lucas." She waved, walking away from the boy. He sighed to himself.

"Damn it Lucas." Lucas face-palmed.

-Break-

"Dalton, use Giga Drain!" Percy commanded. Dalton destroyed yet another Shinx on the route. "Nice job." She said, smiling at her Pokémon.

"_Thanks Percy!"_ Dalton said. _"Percy, I have a question."_

"Shoot." She said. Spotting another Bidoof, she nodded to Dalton. "Tackle."

"_Hi-ya!" _Dalton body-checked the creature. _"I was wondering; why aren't we catching any more Pokémon?"_ Percy thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't feel like it." She decided. "You see; the first gym leader is a rock-type leader. You, being effective against rock types, will be fine against the gym."

"_Oh. But what about the other gyms?" _ He asked. She shrugged.

"We'll see." Percy said. "I see Jubilife. Do you guys want to train a little more, or should we find a place to sleep?"

"_Sleep!"_ Dalton huffed.

"_I second that motion."_ Georgia replied lazily. Percy nodded.

"Alright guys, let's get a move on." She picked up Georgia with one arm, and Dalton with the other. She trekked through the end of the route, passing up trainers from previous battles that were cowering in fear. As she walked up the stairs and into Jubilife, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Turning to left, she saw him. A tall man in a dark suit stood there, his eyes trained on her. Their eyes met briefly, flashes of purple meeting blue. The man nodded briefly, before walking away. Percy would've followed him if it hadn't been for Dalton's excessive whining.

"_Please! I need food!" _He moaned. Percy sighed.

"I hear ya buddy." She chuckled. Percy wandered down the street before spotting the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy happily healed Dalton and Georgia. "Are there any rest areas for trainers near by?" Percy inquired. Nurse Joy nodded.

"If you go down to the TV Station and take a right, there's a trainer rest stop. It has a restaurant and lodging." Nurse Joy said, smiling. Percy thanked her, retrieved her Pokémon, and left the Pokémon Center. When she had arrived outside the rest stop, someone ran into her.

"Hey!" She shouted. The man who had hit her looked incredibly suspicious, for he was wearing a strange silver suit with a G on it. He pushed her aside and ran towards the TV station. Another man in a trench coat approached her.

"Miss, did you see a strange man run by?" Trench coat guy asked her.

"One of many." Percy muttered. "The silver guy ran that way." She pointed in the direction of the station.

"Thank you." He nodded. "While I have you stopped, can you look at this?" Trench coat man handed her a piece of paper. "This man has been accused of thievery in three cities in Sinnoh. We've tracked him to Jubilife. Is there any chance you've seen him before?" Percy shook her head. "Well, thank you for your time." The man ran off.

"Too many crazy people." Percy sighed. She entered the rest area and registered for a room. Then, she and her team went down to the restaurant. "I'll have a hamburger," She ordered, "a Yache shake, a Chople shake, and a chocolate shake."

"Here you are." The server came back minutes later with their order. Percy handed her Pokémon their respective shakes, and began munching on her burger.

"_Percy, who was that man on the paper?"_ Dalton asked. Percy sighed and put her burger down.

"That was my cousin Sawyer." She said, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Or as his friends call him, Saturn."

**-Break-**

**So Saturn, or Sawyer as Percy knows him, is Percy's cousin. But wouldn't that make him Cyrus' son? I'm confused.**

**Trench Coat guy/man is Looker, and the purple-eyed man is important! So, yeah.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. The rest belongs to Nintendo.**

**The Chronicles of Percy**

The Chronicle in Which Percy Gets Arrested

"_I AM THE MASTER COMMANDER!" _Dalton exclaimed. From her side of the room, Georgia looked up.

"_Hon, could ya keep it down?"_ The Bidoof asked. Dalton sighed.

"_Sorry Georgia…" _He apologized.

"_No need to apologize; just be a little quieter." _She said. _"Now where is Percy?" _After the group had finished their meal, Percy had taken them upstairs to their room. She dropped her Pokémon off, and mysteriously disappeared. The two were doing everything they could to amuse themselves, and Dalton had eventually resorted to watching YouTube.

And that's why he was the Master Commander.

Frankly, Georgia did not understand why Dalton enjoyed the videos on YouTube. They were all too silly and strange. She preferred her books to the odd videos anyway. Percy had let Georgia borrow a copy of _The Mortal Instruments_, one of Percy's favorite books. Georgia was at the part where Jace was celebrating Clary's birthday, and she was not going to be interrupted by a YouTube video.

"_I like trains!"_ Dalton exclaimed. Georgia groaned.

"_Could you please be a little quieter?" _She asked again.

"_Ain't nobody got time for that." _Dalton replied. Georgia muttered something under her breath, grabbed her book, and hopped off her bed. _"Where are you going?"_

"_Out." _Georgia muttered. However, since she had her book in her mouth, it came out as 'ouff'. She wandered out the door and down the hall, and found a small living room. She jumped onto the couch and got comfortable. _"Perfect." _She said contently.

"Aw man, did you see the game last night?" Two obnoxious boys entered the room. They began to babble on about some sport. Georgia groaned and hit her head against her book. The boys turned to look at her.

"Dude, look at that Bidoof." One of the boys said. "Let's catch it!"

"Man, Bidoofs suck. No one uses them!" The other said. Georgia looked at him, appalled.

"_I take offense to that."_ She huffed.

"It can talk?" The first boy gasped. "No way!"

"_Of course I can talk. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go find a better place to read." _She said. On her way out, she turned and said, "_Losers."_ With that, she walked away, in search of a better place to read. She came upon a staircase, which she assumed went up to the roof. Georgia found it very hard to climb with a book in her mouth, but knew it was worth it when she saw the roof. It gave her a perfect view of the city, and it was quite beautiful. She settled down and began to read, only to be interrupted by two Starly.

"_Did ya hear about the crazy chick who got arrested?"_ One asked. Georgia looked up.

"_Yeah." _The other said. _"I heard that she beat up a bunch of weirdos in suits."_

"_Naw, she beat up one weirdo in a suit, then she stole his motorbike."_ The first one said. _"I hear she got caught because she left her hat at the scene of the crime." _

"_Trainers these days. I heard that she was shouting 'SAVE DALTON!' the whole time."_ Georgia looked up at the birds.

"_Excuse me." _She said to them. _"Was this trainer wearing blue and purple and have a purple beanie on?"_

"_Yeah. Why do you ask?" _The second said. Instead of responding, Georgia ran to the stairs and left in search of Percy. _"Hey! You left your book!" _The Starly shouted.

-Break-

When Percy had left the Trainer's Center, she had only intended to go get a Pokétch. Nothing more. But as it turned out, Percy was afraid of clowns. When the guy told her to collect the coupons from the clowns, she was a little wary. And the first two were fine. Sure, they were a little scary, but they were the questions were easy enough that she could just zip through them. But the third clown asked more than one question.

"So little girl, what's your name?" The clown asked. Percy glared at him.

"D-dude, just give me the coupon." She said shakily. The clown was seriously giving her the creeps.

"Uh-uh. Not until you tell me." The clown said. "I'm just curious!"

"No." Percy muttered. "Give me my coupon."

"Come on kid, it'll do you no harm. I'm just curi-" Percy punched the guy in the face. "Alright kid, you're going to get it now!" The man lunged for her.

"Great. My worst fear is coming true." Percy said to herself. As he attacked her, she brought her knee up, successfully hitting the man in his place.

"Mommy, that girl just beat up a clown!" A kid said. Percy looked around, realizing that she was in public.

"Crap." She exclaimed. Grabbing the ticket, she jumped on a motorcycle that was decked out in flowers.

"Stop! This is the police!" Someone called out. Sirens wailed behind her as she road through the city. She made a turn into a dark alley. She hid the bike and jumped into an abandon building. Opening the door on the other side, she found herself in front of the Pokémart.

"Thank goodness." She sighed. Reaching up to grab her hat, her hand met air. "Where'd my hat go?" She exclaimed. "Crap! It must have fallen off when I stole that bike!" She huffed and began to walk back through the city. "Now I have to find my hat in this stupid city. Fan-flippin-tastic."

"Excuse me, are you Percy Akai?" A man asked. She nodded. "Then this is your hat?" He held up her beanie.

"Yeah! Thanks for finding it!" She reached for it, only to be put in handcuffs.

"Sorry kid, but you're under arrest." The man said, flashing a badge.

"Crap." Percy muttered. The officer opened a car door and she went in. The officer got into the front seat and began to drive toward the station. They entered the building quietly. The man guided her into a small office.

"Ms. Akai, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" The officer asked.

"Maybe." Percy shrugged.

"You beat up and traumatized a clown, and then stole his bike." He explained. Percy stifled a laugh.

"I traumatized a clown?" She snickered. "How is that possible? Oh, by the way, the bike's in an alley in front of the Pokémart. I think it's safe."

"That still doesn't get you out of trouble." The officer said sternly. "You still have to pay for Mr. Walter's hospital bill and his therapy."

"Who's Walter?" Percy asked, confused.

"The clown."

"Oh. Okay. How much is that?" She asked. The officer handed her a slip of paper. "Holy Miltank! I don't have that much money!"

"And that's without bail." The officer chuckled. "Now, if you can't pay-" Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hello sir." It was young woman, probably a secretary. "Someone has offered to pay not only Ms. Akai's bail, but for the hospital and therapy bill as well."

"Really? Who?" The officer asked.

"He didn't say. He just handed me this check." The secretary handed the officer a check. His eyes widened.

"Well Ms. Akai, it seems that you have friends in high places. You're free to go." He said to Percy. She nodded.

"Thanks. Hey," she paused, "have we met before?"

"I believe I stopped you on the street earlier." He said. "I'm Detective Looker."

"You're the weird trench coat guy!" Percy exclaimed. Looker raised an eyebrow. "I mean, uh, bye!" Percy left instantly. On her way out, she ran into someone. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. I was actually looking for you." The person said. She looked up to find herself staring at a young man, who seemed to be amused. "I'm Jean-Claude Auclair. But you can call me JC."

"I'm Percy Akai. But you can call me Percy." She said. JC chuckled. "So, if you don't mind my asking, why are you looking for me?"

"I'd like to talk to you. Besides, I figured you'd like to meet your savior." He said casually.

"You mean you paid my bail?" She asked, astonished.

"Indeed I did." He said. It was at that moment when Georgia burst in.

"_Miss Percy!" _She exclaimed. _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Georgia." Percy said. "No need to worry."

"_You reckless young girl." _Georgia said. "_I thought you were a goner."_

"All I did was get arrested." Percy waved it off. "Come on, I'm tired. And I still need my Pokétch." She picked up Georgia. To JC, she said, "We'll have to talk later. Here's my number." She scrawled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "See ya." And with that she was off.

**-BREAK-**

**This was just a mini-filler used to (properly) introduce to new characters: Looker and JC. Being a Platinum-based story, I kind of have to include Looker. And while JC may seem like an uninteresting character, he's actually pretty important. **

**On another note, who knew you could traumatize a clown?**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
